This invention relates to the manufacture of composite laminates, in particular to an aircraft landing gear strut fairing/debris protector.
Aircraft main landing gear oleo struts can be a source of aircraft noise which can be particularly troublesome when aircraft are taking off and approaching the airfield for landing, when the gear is locked in the down position.
The aircraft main landing gear oleo struts can also be subject to debris attack, particularly during take off and landing. Debris can be in the form of stones, broken concrete and the like and may in some cases be raised from the ground by the nose landing gear, then to be struck by the main landing gear.